1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fiber optic devices. The invention more particularly concerns a fiber optic connector converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
The TFOCA MIL-PRF-83526/17 is an accepted connector in use by the military. The current TFOCA MIL-PRF-83526/17 connector is a physical contact design. As a physical contact design, repeated mating can degrade performance. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 display the current TFOCA MIL-PRF-83526/17 connector 10. The optical signal entering or exiting the any one of the ferrules 16, 17, 18, 19 can be blocked by a piece of debris placed in the axis of optical emission of the ferrule; thus causing system failure since the optical signal can not traverse the piece of debris.